grandmythosfandomcom-20200213-history
Celestial Bodies
Niv Centre of the physical universe and by far the largest star in existance, Niv was created by Nivix out of gas. The sun provides the vast majority of light for the planets which orbit it. Due to Roe's intervention, eventually Niv will fail and cause the destruction of the physical universe. Within the star Nivix's lab can be found. Evalon The first planet and formerly named after it's creator, Roe, Evalon first came into being when the Child of Chaos attempted to steal star material from the nascent Niv. The hot plasma burned his hands and he let go, throwing the material into space. This cooled and in time formed the planet Roe. Between the First and Second Age it's name was changed to Evalon. Evalon's main features includes a deep canyon carved out when Zareth collided with it's surface. Inside of this canyon is the entrance to the underworld and a portal to Eld. Evalon has two named continents: Olegard and Almia and a third unnamed continent to the west. Other notable locations upon Evalon include the Chama peninsula, the cities of Loth Ringard and Gaerv Vantric, and the entrance to the underworld: Evermoor. Evalon is inhabited by the following races: Changelings, Dwarves, Ekiruru, Lainir, Mizzen, Rowan and Verr, There are also a small number of Grigori present in the form of Kinderven Grigori who have migrated from Coelus to Evalon. Evalon's moons Evalon is orbited by two moons, the largest being Oculus Obscuritatis, which was created by M'endar as a symbol for the Verr. It is protected from scrying by a enchantment created by M'endar and has a large meeting space inside connected to the surface to by tunnels. This space is called Umbraculum. A smaller second moon was created between the Second and Third Age by Roe in honour of his mortal friend Petal and is inhabited mainly by Rowan and Kinderven, with many inter-planetary traders stopping by. It is known as Oculus Pets. Eld Eld is the homeworld of the Ekiruru, created by Eldarwen along with Arwen, Shizen and the other extra-solar planets. It's the closest planet to the sun, and therefore warmer than the others. The temperature never really drops below 25*C, and can go as high as 50*C on some days. It's a world of summer twilight, which mostly consists of dense jungles. Whilst they were being created, the tallest of the trees were converted into Ents by Seith, while the chaos of nature was imparted by Roe and the finite lifespan of the planets and the creatures that dwell on them was given by Zareth. Coelus A beautiful diamond planet covered in buildings etched into the planetary substructure, Coelus was created by Seith as a home for the Grigori. There are also a number of Mizzen and Kinderven present on the planet. Salustutis/Volk A planet filled with many riches, created by Melanthios for the Dues Filli to live on. The Stars In response to Eldarwen's forest planets, Nivix forged thousands of smaller stars to fill the cosmos, they are found throughout the universe. Like their planetary companions, these stars will eventually cease to exist via Zareth's intervention. Seith's assistance means any mortal under their light will find it easier to spread knowledge and harder to lie, however they also display an innate chaos as granted by M'endar.